A Tangled Web
by ebony volf
Summary: A fateful meeting between the Trickster God Loki and your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man starts an unlikely friendship that could make or break the Earth in the coming months. New and reluctant Avengers, imminent alien invasions, and bonding over some of New York's finest cuisine. All in a days work for a super-hero and a God. No OCs,future slash.
1. Isn't It a Lovely Night?

Maybe one of the strangest AU to ever come from my head, this is a fan-fic spawned from the interactions between Loki and Spider-Man in "_The Amazing Spider-Man_" issues_ 503 _and_ 504_ (_mostly 504 for the best scene ever that basically spawned this monster) _plus my own unrelenting feels for the Avengers, repentant Loki, and maybe if I can swing it I'm involving Ant-Man _(I know hardly anyone knows/cares/likes him but...I do..._)

I do not own** Marvel's** _The Avengers_, _The Amazing Spider-Man_, _The Mighty Thor_, or any minor characters and villains I may reference to.

!

Peter Parker had been a 'masked vigilante' in the great city of New York for a few months now. Better known as Spider-Man by the general populace, he had made a habit of patrolling the city and keeping the low-lifes to a tolerable level. Oh sure, The Avengers were working on the same thing. They normally had bigger fish to fry though, so Peter didn't mind cleaning up the lesser villains and thugs the night produced. It was fairly fun most nights. Plus he could be as sarcastic and mischievous as he liked thanks to the whole 'secret identity' thing.

The only downside was S.H.I.E.L.D searching for his ass double time. Really they already had six super-heroes working for them. Would one more scrawny teenager make that huge a difference? The answer to that was a resounding no.

So Peter cleaned the streets. Cracked a few jokes at the bad guys expense. And generally had a good time swinging around the city and taking breath taking pictures of himself being bad-ass to pay his way through school. All was good in Spidey-land.

Although when a figure started to appear on top an apartment building that he normally passed on his patrol things got interesting. It was normal enough for people to be on roofs and all.

But most people didn't wear a helmet with reindeer antlers on it.

Spider-Man chuckled lightly as he swung up to the stranger a top the apartments, a bag of something in his left hand as he touched down next to where the hunched figure sat.

"It is most rude to approach someone without announcing your arrival" the darker figure stated, not even bothering to look at the super-hero who was now sitting Indian style to his left and humming cheerfully.

Peter grinned and opened his bag, pulling out two hot dogs slathered in mustard, chili, onions, and some other stuff. He hadn't been very specific with what he wanted and the cart-owner had been so weirded out to be making an order for a guy hanging upside down he probably didn't pay much attention to what he was doing anyway.

"Never been very good with manners. I've noticed you and your golden antlers a couple of times and figured you'd enjoy a bit of company." he held out the hot dog like a peace offering. Half waiting for whoever this person was to flip out and start shooting lasers or something villany. He was pleasantly surprised when instead two bright green eyes turned to inspect the proffered food then a thin hand hesitantly taking it still looking at it warily.

"This mortal food is...odd looking." Tall, dark, and antlered muttered as he turned the bun left and right.

"Hey, it's a hot dog. You know anything that says 'New York' like a chili dog?" Spider-Man asked with a grin, pulling up half of his mask so he could actually eat the food he had payed for.

"I'm not sure you have given this a great deal of thought." came the incredulous voice. "What are the green bits?"

Peter stopped before taking his next bite and shrugged. "No one knows."

"How can you eat things when you do not even know what they are?" he asked in the same tone as before, absolute disbelief and maybe just a little intrigue.

Spider-Man snorted as he swallowed his mouthful, waving his free hand to the surrounding city. "It's the American way pal, You don't like it you can go back to Philly where you came from."

"Asgard."

"Gesundheit. Wait...what?"

Peter's dinner companion sighed "I am from Asgard, not your Philly."

"Oh, that would explain your gaudy fashion sense. Viking was sooo 9th century." Peter was surprised he got an amused snort from the nearly seven foot being beside him. "So can I safely assume you are Loki, or is it bad manners and I should wait for you to formally introduce yourself."

"You are correct, but I was correct in that you lack manners young Spider-Man. You should always address your peers formally. Your eminence, Great One, even Loki-Your-Honor. But, Master Loki will suffice I suppose."

Peter nearly spat out his bite of chili dog trying to keep his laughter contained. "Master? Pffbbtt! Come on, keep with the times! If anything you would be a mister and even then." he gave a huge grin "I'm not polite enough to call you Mister Loki either."

"You are a strange being." Loki stated, but there was a ghost of a smile. He looked down at his hot dog and with a small grimace took a bite. He didn't even get through chewing the food before he was ravenously tearing another piece off. Peter watched in fascinated amusement. No one could resist a good old New York frank.

"Little hungry are we?" he teased as the god continued to decimate the chili dog.

"I have not eaten since leaving Asgard, and though it is not necessary that I do so. The hunger is still very there when I do not." Loki explained lightly, flicking some onion off his face before diving back in for the last few bites of his food.

Peter whistled, Loki had been on this roof for about a week and a half give or take and there was no telling how long he had been on earth before making a habit of sitting here like a creepy gargoyle. He couldn't imagine going for more then a few hours, let alone days.

"Can't you do some voodoo-y magic spells to conjure up food? I mean, I don't know a lot about you since everything about the attack was kept pretty hush-hush but you had some impressive tricks from the footage that wasn't confiscated."

Loki mournfully swallowed his last bite and only pride kept him from licking the mess off his hands. "I can, but it is magic based food. There is no substance to it. All taste, no filling you could say."

Peter handed the last two bites of his food over to the god and Loki took it without pause or thanks. Nor did he complain about hygiene or the like, far to busy getting the messy food into his mouth and not losing anything.

"Well that defeats the point then." Spider-Man nodded sagely, trying not to laugh at Loki's face stuffed like some rabid chipmunk. A rabid, reindeer antlered, chipmunk.

Loki looked at Peter for a moment as he carefully chewed and choked down the last bite.

"While I am thankful for the food, I must inquire about your reasoning. I can plainly see from here the Avenger's Tower is not up in arms so they are not on the way to apprehend me. It is doubtful you have enough power to take me down yourself so...what?"

Peter blinked and pulled down his mask before shrugging. "I dunno, the food was kinda meant as a peace offering or a joke to piss you off. I wasn't exactly sure you were Loki either, and not some weird-o dressing up as a reindeer a few months to early."

"You and Tony Stark have both made that comparison, I find it no more funny now then I did before." Loki twitched his fingers and with a small shimmer of light they both were clean of any remnants of food. "Now that you know my identity are you going to call The Avengers?"

Spider-Man thoughts about it for a moment, tilting his head to the side and noticing when he did he had a perfect view of Stark Tower in the distance. "Nah, then I would really have S.H.I.E.L.D on my case. Plus you've been here for awhile now and haven't caused me any problems that I know about." Peter tilted his head completely to look at Loki. "Why are you here? I doubt visiting the Statue of Liberty is on your bucket list."

Loki looked confused for a moment before letting the jibe drop without asking what it even meant. "I am here to...repent for my actions. I was not completely myself during my last visit and though the Allfather did not punish me as harshly as I would deserve given the circumstance, I have been banished to Midgard for the foreseeable future."The trickster god put his arms behind himself and leaned back.

"So why are you on top of this building? It's a nice view and all, but your bro is living in the lap of luxury not five miles north, it's probably even got central heat and air."

"I have no brother!" Loki snapped. "Plus his living conditions are of no concern to me, I watch the tower to see when they leave to fight. If the attack is close by sometimes I will go and assist them subtly. It is part of my repentance."

"Ah, well that's nice and all. Maybe it would just be easier to get an apartment inside and watch from your window? Less creepy and stalker like at least. Not to mention that I'm not the only hero who's out patrolling. Someone less awesome might come along and decide to shoot first and ask questions later." Peter suggested still looking at Stark Tower.

"I have thought about it, but it requires a vast amount of your currency and I have been forbidden from breaking severe laws with the threat of loosing my magic. Apparently money forgery counts"

"You could get a job ya'know? Make money the legit way?" the teenager offered. "Maybe be a circus performer? Or a street cleaner? Hey chicks kinda dig the whole dark and broody thing, you could probably be one of those models in fashion mags."

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion "A...model?"

"Yeah, basically it's a guy or a girl who's really super hot. They get payed to parade around in expensive clothes and take pictures for magazines. Some make bank pal, it's easy living when your pretty."

"I could make money by just wearing clothes and having pictures taken?" the same confusion remained, Peter was just about ready to laugh that the god was seriously thinking about his joke.

"Yep, but your face is pretty well known bud. It might not be in your best interest." he tried derailing.

Loki looked at him and gave a look that his aunt often employed. The patented '_Peter you just said something dumb_' look. It was an Aunty May favorite.

With a bright shimmer of light Peter was no longer sitting by Loki, instead sitting crossed legged and smirking was a beautiful blond women with bright jade green eyes, full red lips, trim waist, endless legs and dainty feet strapped in emerald green heels that matched the rest of her various shades of green outfit.

" I am a shape-shifting god Spider-Man, in this form I am known as Amora the Enchantress."

"Oh well..." Peter nearly choked "that's a handy trick." he shook himself out of his thoughts because he was not checking out the girl who had just been a guy, nope. Not at all. "Yeah, you could model like that unless your bro- Thor would know."

"No, Thor has never meet this shift though he would know her name, I will have to go by something else." he-she seemed to seriously be considering Peter's joke. Well if it kept the god of mischief from causing trouble then it was Spider-Man's duty as a good Samaritan to help the pretty lady wasn't it?

"Well you'll need to put a portfolio together to get a job, so some forged papers will be necessary, is that also against your rules?"

"Birth-certificates and ID cards you mean? I can make those easily enough." Loki/Amora grinned, flashing perfect pearly whites.

Peter rubbed his hands together, grinning ear to ear behind the mask. Science might be his passion but he really did like photography to. Almost as much as crime fighting."Good, so you make up a nice name for yourself and some government papers, then we can make you a pretty portfolio. I'm sure half the modeling agencies in New York will want you."

Loki/Amora dropped her smile after a moment. "Why are you helping me anyways? Is there something you want?" her green eyes narrowed.

Spider-Man waved his arms in front of him in defense. "What? No, no, no! Just doing my goody-toe shoes duty and helping those in need. Plus if you get caught by S.H.I.E.L.D or someone else I would feel kinda bad." he shrugged "Even if you have lied to me this entire time you haven't caused any trouble. So why not?"

"You are a strange being." she repeated with a ghost of a smile before reaching into a pocket on her skirt's belt. Loki pulled out a dark green stone with a lime green rune carved into the front and gently handed it to the teenager.

"This is a signal rune, hold it in your hand and think of me and I will come. Use it when you are in danger or simply wish to see me."

Peter chuckled and pocketed the rune. "You could always just give me your cell phone number. Much easier."

Loki laughed "That will have to wait until I can afford one sadly. Until then I'm stuck with magic."

"Bah, I bet your rock has great reception anyways. Way better then any cell."

She shook her head at their banter before standing up on the edge of the building. "It has been enlightening and intriguing, I shall see you later, Peter Parker." Amora waved in a fairly flirtatious manner before disappearing from sight.

Peter wasn't sure if he should be worried that the first person to know his secret identity was a former villain. Or be excited to have somehow just made friends with that same being.

He just went with confused, it was a nice middle ground.

!

I like Amora sometimes(_when she isn't obsessively lusting after Thor_) plus since she usually works with Loki in all his schemes it seemed fitting. Lady Loki(_swear to god she is canon and hot as sin people_) will be used later. I'm sure some are confused about why I didn't use his real girl form instead of having him take on another character but it will be explained later. BTW sorry Executioner will not show up. I may be using Amora but he doesn't fit.

I also don't feel like I gave Spider-Man enough cheek. I like sarcastic witty Spidey (_as opposed to the trilogy whiny-Spidey_) and tried to keep him in character, but it's my first time writing any of these people so I ask forgiveness if I mucked up.

**Be kind! Give me your mind! Reviews feed the monster! **


	2. Rox in the Box

Yay second chapter! Now we get into the main plot!

Some people are wondering if this is gonna be FrostSpider. The answer is no, sorry for those who wanted it. Maybe I'll write a different fic where they get together. The only main pairing is a surprise (t_hough you maybe can guess it from my top note in chap 1._) I have no definitive thoughts for the main Avengers yet. Blackhawk is likely but that's about it.

I do not own **Marvel's** _The Avengers_, _The Amazing Spider-Man_, _The Mighty Thor_, or any minor characters and villains I may reference to .

!

It was getting to be night, and before going on patrol Peter decided to drop in on his new friend.

He and Loki had gotten the god a modeling job easily after all the papers had been forged. Loki/Amora was now legally Sylvie Lushton, a girl from Philadelphia who had come to make a life in New York.

You would not believe how long he had laughed when he read the birth certificate.

Usual peace offering in hand, Peter knocked on Loki's door at the apartments they had meet on before. It was a nice place, one bed room, one bath. Great view of Stark Tower through the window. He wasn't sure how Loki had gotten the room because it had been occupied before, but he was content to stay out of the tricksters way so long as no one had been hurt.

"Someday I will drill into your head that you should call ahead if you're coming over." Loki grumbled cracking open the door, but he liked to think there was some fondness to it.

"Oh please, this coming from the person who not a week ago was talking to me through a rock? Now scooch! We have dinner to eat before I'm off to hunt down trouble."

Loki sighed and opened the door wider for the still normally dressed teenager to enter. The apartment was still fairly barren, but it was coming along nicely. They had spent a day repainting everything from gray-white to a nice homey tan and it made the place more inviting.

Peter sauntered over to the bar-counter tops and pulled out two chili dogs for them. Loki went to get them some drinks from his empty kitchen that really only had basics, and a two liter of Dr. Pepper for when Peter came over. The teen had been adamant that real American's always had soda in the house and he wasn't going to drink tap-water, milk, or any of Loki's icky herbal teas.

So one glass of Dr. Pepper and green tea later the unlikely friends were both sitting on the only two bar-stools in the apartment eating what had become a tradition.

"I'm sure you heard there was an accident at OSCORP laboratories." Loki started, taking dainty bites of his food. Apparently when he wasn't starving the god ate like a bird. A tiny bird, because pidgins ate more then him most of the time.

"Yeah, no one knows anything yet though. Osborn is keeping everything hush-hush." the brown eyed teen complained.

"Then he should learn to keep quieter, I investigated and learned some interesting tidbits about the cause and I'm afraid you will not like it." Loki murmured, taking a sip of tea. He had taken to snooping out information on Peter's enemies as much as he did for the Avengers (_not that they knew Loki did it._). He was good too. Teleportation and invisibility had it's benefits.

"Ooohh you're not even being cheeky, this is really bad isn't it." Peter stopped eating at the god's grim look.

"Your Dr. Connors seems to have been the cause, he was there testing his potions on himself and from what I saw of the security footage it...did not end well. He looked oddly like a Bildgesnipe without antlers." Loki swirled his tea around. "He has escaped the lab and Osborn seems to believe that he is hiding in the sewers."

Peter dropped his food and blindly stared at the white counter top. "I...Wasn't expecting that..."

Pianist thin fingers painted green on the nails suddenly laid comfortingly on his wrist. "I am sorry for your friend, but I also have worse news."

The teenager gave a bitter bark of laughter. "After tonight I'm starting a '_one bomb a night_' rule"

"You remember when I told you I was not myself while attacking the city?" the model asked suddenly.

"Yeah, vaguely."

"I will spare you the full story, but after falling from the Bifrost I was found by a powerful being named Thanos and his Chitauri minions. Thanos is a tyrant of the universe and has destroyed hundreds of worlds in his search for something that he never explained. Anyways, I was found and using telepathy and the like he had a good hold on me. After I lost the Tesseract and most of his minions were killed by The Avengers I'm afraid he has taken it as a challenge. I have been scrying his movements when I can and he...he intends to take Midgard. Thanos is coming and though it is a while off we must prepare now." Loki wore a look that Peter had never seen before,_ fear_. It was not an emotion a god should ever wear.

Pretty green nails tapped rhythmically on the counter-top, a nervous habit it seemed, and the shape-shifter pursed his ruby red lips.

"So we have Dr. Connors running around all serumed up and there is a crazy telepathic galactic tyrant on the way. Loki you are officially banned from telling me anymore bad news for the night." Peter growled, taking a savage bite of his cooling hot dog. Hoping the act of forcefully chewing would help him think.

"What if I ask a favor? Is that still aloud?" came the hesitant question.

Peter grunted as an answer, trying to choke down his bite. Not to self do not tear off half a hot dog, even when angry.

"I...I would ask you inform The Avengers of the threat." Peter made a startled noise, what! Loki knew he didn't want anything to do with The Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Don't give me that look, we alone have no chance against Thanos and The Avengers have no idea he's coming. Even if I spent every ounce of magic in my body I couldn't shield Midgard from his sight. I know it is much to ask but I wouldn't unless it was important."

"Sometimes." Peter started crossly. "being your friend sucks, Loki."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." the blond women said blithely.

"Why can't you do it?" the teen whined, trying for puppy dog eyes.

"Because they will probably kill me before I could get the message across. Plus, I truly think you would benefit from working with the Avengers to catch Dr. Connors. He is changed Peter and I doubt we could fix him even with magic."

"But you think S.H.I.E.L.D can?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I think Tony Stark and Bruce Banner perhaps could. I have yet to meet any smarter men in this realm."

Peter snorted and looked at his hot dog, not as hungry now. "That's a lie, there has to be smarter people that can help and not get me involved in government stuff." he grumbled.

"I have had the ability to lie taken from me Peter Parker, I can only speak the truth and you know it."

The teen muttered something that sounded like '_shut up, I know' _before putting his head on the counter and shoving his food out of the way. "Today was such a good day too, what a buzzkill."

"Forgive me for ruining it, I assure you it was not my intention."

Peter groaned but didn't complain any further, Loki could be a handful sometimes but he always did what he thought was for the best.

"Alright I'll let the super-friends know about the Doc and Thanos but if I can help it I'm not going to work for them. They'll cramp my style and probably try and make me eat healthy food or something."

"Because a salad would just end you." Loki smiled lightly, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course it would! Didn't I ever tell you my arch-nemesis is Vegan-man? He gets stronger the more rabbit food I eat." Peter was full on grinning now. Still a little annoyed with his fake-female god friend but he would get over it. Peter was nothing if not adaptive. "Now, no bad things, no favors, no nothing. But, how was your day?"

She rolled her eyes before dutifully telling the teen all about the rich and famous people she had seen today, the four hour long photo shoot that could be considered a torture session in lesser worlds. Wrapping the tale up by flicking long blond hair away from her ears to reveal a stunning set of 14k gold earrings with a strip of one carat diamonds. A _gift _from an admirer on set.

Peter could have choked on air, those earrings alone could probably pay the rent on this place. Guess the small fear Loki would be cheated out of money was unfounded. If he could get pure gold and diamond earrings after only three weeks he feared for what the God could achieve with more time. He may have just doomed New York financially.

"Right well, it's been fun being having my world turned upside down and admiring your bling but I've had my eyes on a pack of goons on Park avenue so i'mma go kick some ass and think about all this. I'll see you tomorrow, don't blow up your microwave tonight please." he joked while removing his shirt and revealing his suit underneath. It was becoming such a common occurrence for Peter to strip in Loki's living room the blond god didn't even raise an eyebrow this time.

"I only did so once..." she groused, drinking her tea. "Steer clear of anything past 3rd tonight, Stark is patrolling the area and unless you want to get a jump on telling them about the invasion I'd leave him alone."

"Duly noted!" he cheered while pulling his mask down and opening Loki's window. "Don't get too lonely without me!"

"Get out you pest." Loki shooed without pause.

He would have stuck his tongue out but that was pointless behind the mask so he just settled for slinging a web onto the flag pole on the opposite building and swinging away.

Hopefully roughing up some thugs would make him feel better about going to the Avengers. He had been against living under S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes since the day he realized he had gotten powers. To many rules, to many responsibilities, how was he supposed to stay in school if he was busy doing the Governments dirty work? It had just been easier to be one of the many vigilantes, the famous face of Spider-Man was nothing but a mask, while Peter Parker still got to clown with friends and live with his only remaining family.

Loki was right though, The Avengers needed to be made aware of both Doctor Connors and Thanos. He could suck it up and try for his unlikely friend, but he was gonna fight tooth and nail to bail before secret agents started showing up.

!

The plot thickens! I'm a little worried about involving Dr. Connors before going to see the new movie and see how hey have changed up his story, because I am basing the OSCORP lab explosion on the few scenes I've seen in the new movie. (_which looks aaammmaaaazzziiinnnggg._) but his is a minor arc and he won't play a big role until later.

Loki is such a schmooze. I took away his ability to lie, but he is still crafty and I'm sure he has half his co-workers eating outta his hands. All of Loki's sentence and 'exile' won't be explained for a bit.

**Be kind! Give me your mind! Reviews feed the monster! **


End file.
